


healing

by celsidebottom



Series: heart of aphrodite 2021 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming), canon-typical The Power Of Friendship, non-graphic injury / violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: A moment of support between Azu and Zolf during a battle.
Relationships: Azu & Zolf Smith
Series: heart of aphrodite 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	healing

**Author's Note:**

> heart of aphrodite week day 2: healing / reconciliation / hurt/comfort  
> this is uhhh maybe not was intended with this prompt but i hope its ok ^^'
> 
> edit bc i forgot to submit to the gd collection djdbjdjxfn

A wave of force crashes into Azu and she stumbles backwards, with not even the breath to yell. Her world narrows, filled with the ringing in her ears and the spots dancing in her eyes. She sways, tries to break her fall, collapses onto her knees.

A sturdy hand on her shoulder is all the warning she gets before the familiar warmth of healing magic rushes through her, invigorating her mind and body. She looks up to meet Zolf’s eyes.

Without saying anything, he nods, and reaches out a hand. She clasps it firmly, and pulls herself onto her feet.


End file.
